This invention relates to apparatus for charging raw materials into a blast furnace, and more particularly to an improved charging apparatus utilizing centrifugal force and the directivity of the streamline flow of gas. The raw material charging apparatus is the most important one among various apparatus mounted on the top of a blast furnace. In a method of charging the raw materials by utilizing a well known bell type raw material charging apparatus, in most cases raw materials having larger particle size and those having smaller particle size are separated from each other due to the parabolic force created at the time of charging with the result that the larger particles accumulate in an annular area inside the blast furnace whereas smaller particles in an area inside the annular area thus causing clogging phenomena. Such clogging forms a dense block of the mixture of the raw materials thus affording a high resistance to the gas rising in the furnace. In a method of charging the raw materials which uses one or a plurality of bells, there is a difficulty that the construction and operation of the charging apparatus are complicated. Recently, in many countries high pressure operations have become the object of the art because of their high efficiency and low cost and many efforts are still being made for further improving the operation. However, many problems still remain unsolved regarding air tight seals necessary for the high pressure operation and segregation of the charged raw materials, which is one of the defects of the bell type charging apparatus. In a modern large capacity blast furnace, the size of the lower bell reaches or exceeds the upper limit of the size that can be actually manufactured due to the increase in the pressure and the size of the charging plane. Such a large charging bell creates a number of additional problems encountered during use or exchange of the charging bell. The inventor has noted that in order to perfectly or at least partially solve these problems of the existing blast furnaces it is necessary to radically change the construction of the charging apparatus and that it is necessary to provide means for the charging apparatus that can greatly improve the operating efficiency of the furnace.